The Real Puppet Master
by BlackCranez21
Summary: For the majority of his life, Laito had been strung and used of like some kind of toy. He dangled from the grasps of his mothers hands and beckoned to her every call. When she died, he finally found freedom from a life of pain and suffering. His body was finally free from the entanglement, only to be pulled up once more by the strings from another master. LaitoSakamakiXReader


_Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Diabolik Lovers._

 __

 _(Y/N): Your Name_

 _(H/C): Hair Color_

 _(E/C): Eye Color_

* * *

Their breathing intertwined into one heavy beat of thumps. Hot breath rubbed against sweaty skin as the vampire pressed himself tighter against (Y/N), there bodies becoming flat against the sides of two tree between which they hid. Closing her (E/C) eyes, she worked on controlling her breaths to hopefully throw him off their tracks. Laito chuckled huskily into her ear. "Don't look so scared (Y/N)-chan. We lost him a while ago." He tucked a loose strand of her sweaty (H/C) hair behind her ear and kissed the side of her face reassuringly.

A soft blush coated her cheeks pink at the softness present in the kiss. So different from when the first met. The (H/C) haired girl jumped into his arms, wrapped her long arms around the vampires neck and burying her face into his jacket. She inhaled the familiar scent of her beloved. "I love you Laito."

Emerald eyes widened in surprise at her sudden shows of affection. He could feel embarrassment start to bubble up onto his face but nonetheless pulled her in close for a tight embrace. Ever since meeting the strange (H/C) haired girl something in him changed. He wanted nothing more than to protect her mind, body, and soul from pain. She was so pure. Nothing like him.

Brushing his lips against her warm neck, Laito was suddenly overcome with the desire to taste the sweet blood pumping through her veins. The temptation was so utterly strong that Laito pulled away from her, a look of questioning briefly passing over (Y/N)'s face.

"What's wrong?" Her soft voice snapped him out of his trance.

"No. Sorry. It was nothing." Her intense eyes cut through his very existence as it asked for the truth. The vampire looked down at the dirt floor, not wanting to tell her. He didn't want to see the shame on her face that he wanted to drink her blood badly. It wasn't right. He was supposed to control himself around (Y/N). He loved her and more importantly, he didn't want to hurt her.

A little sigh escaped the (H/C) haired girls lips as she scooted closer towards the red haired vampire. Using her hands, she cupped Laitos face in her hands. A small smile forming on her pretty face. "It's okay Laito. I don't mind giving you my bl-"

Pushing his index finger onto (Y/N)'s lips he shook his head softly. "Don't say it. I know what your going to say but don't say it."

The (H/C) haired girl frowned at him as she moved his hand off her lips, sandwiching it in between her own. "Laito..."

He rubbed their intertwined hands onto the side of his face as a genuine smile passed his lips. Only (Y/N) could make him behave this way. His mother couldn't make his heart ache with a simple frown on her face, cause his heart to skip a beat when she brushed up against him, make his heart throb in unbearable pain when she cried, or create a genuine smile on his face with her laughs. What they had was just sexual benefits, nothing like what he had with (Y/N). For that sole reason, he wanted to be with her forever. If they couldn't even make love to one another, he couldn't care less. All he wanted was (Y/N), and as long as he had her, everything was okay.

Moving his face closer towards hers, he softly kissed her pink lips. "Let's run away together after this (Y/N)-chan."

(E/C) eyes widened in surprise. "What? Laito, what are you saying?"

His emerald green eyes burned with a passion that she never saw before, lighting up with a deep desire that showed her just how serious he was being.

"I want to be with you forever. I don't ever want to be separated from you." He paused to steady his rough breaths. "Marry me (Y/N)-chan?"

"Laito..." A surprised expression grew on her face as he waited for her response. Endless seconds of anxiety ticked by before he fully comprehended that her attention was not on him but looking over his shoulder.

"Well, aren't you going to answer him?"

A taunting voice spoke out from behind the two, causing the red haired vampire to stiffen in anger. They were found.

In the blink of an eye, Laito turned himself so that he stood in front of (Y/N). He mentally gritted his teeth in anger at the gun pointed towards them. If only he could have transported the both of them to safety and not only himself, it would have made escape so much simpler than moving by foot. "What do you want bitch?"

The man, Seiji, smirked. "Not that much actually. I just want you and your girlfriends blood on my hands for killing my daughter Yui." With his final words he raised the hand holding the weapon and slammed it into the vampires head, drawing blood the color of his hair as Laito fell to the ground in pain. (Y/N) yelped as the man reached over to grab her wrist.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, thrashing in the mans surprisingly strong arms. His grip on her wrists tightened as Laito stumbled onto his feet. Tossing her roughly onto the grassy floor, he aimed the pistol at her heart.

"NO!" Laito lunged for (Y/N) as a single shot rang out in the empty forest.

A tense atmosphere freezing time itself, hung over the environment. (Y/N) felt surprise take over her soft facial features as she looked over to Laito a few feet in front of her. At the look of horror present in his eyes, her own eyes trailed down to a hole in her chest, blood trickling almost systematically from the gash.

For a few moments they made brief eye contact, neither of them wanting to look away or give up on the other. He watched and saw every single expression flash by her face up until the moment there was nothing left in them; it was terrifying how instantly they lost their vibrant colors and life. In a mere second, all life and feelings had drained from her expressive (E/C) eyes. Laito felt the fearsome image ingrain into the back of his skull the same instant she dropped onto the dirt floor with a loud thud. Crimson blood instantly pooling underneath her unmoving form. He cursed loudly as he dropped himself down beside her.

"(Y/N)!" One hand clung to her bloodied one as the other ran itself over the fine lines of her face. His thumb stroked the corner of her open eyes which reflected the fear she restrained just moments before, it showed the pain that she was too stubborn to show in front of others. They no longer showed the happiness and joy that was once always present on her face. He tainted her. Tainted her purity till there was nothing left of her to save.

Laito found his breathing become hard to control as he stared down at the (H/C) haired girl laying motionless in his arms. She was gone but the warmth still managed to linger on her body. The reasonable part of his brain told him to leave without her but it felt as if she was still there with him. Maybe he could save her... He wanted to be with her forever and apologize to her for not being able to protect her when she needed it the most. He was so so _sorry_. A single salty tear rolled off his cheek as he imagined what would have happened if he had been the one shot. Would she still be happy? Would she still be able to smile that wonderful smile of hers that made even the darkest of days bright? Would she still be herself?

Blinking furiously in an attempt to rid of the tears in his eyes, he pulled her body closer towards himself; burying his face deep between the folds of her sweet sweater. It smelt like warm sugar and macaroons. So delicious. A forced smile pained his lips as he imagined all the times she put up with his crap. Even after throwing himself onto her multiple times and calling her horrible names, she always believed he was better person. He wasn't actually better. She was better, and that brought out the good in him. Would he ever be able to feel her comforting hugs, taste her sweet lips, or feel her strong words guide him in life? The answer scared the vampire beyond belief.

Seiji smiled wickedly as he watched the interaction. It made him so happy to know that he broke one of the vampires responsible for Yui's death. It was honestly too easy. Deciding his fun was over, the vampire hunter dropped the gun by his own feet. Laito glanced towards it then up at the man, with emotionless green eyes. With a pleased smile, Seiji turned the other way and walked out of the darkened forest. His eyes never once turned back as he walked away.

Laito glanced at the gun for the longest of times, debating on whether or not he should go shot the man responsible for murdering his love. A large part of him wanted to make him suffer as much as (Y/N) probably suffered, but a nagging voice in his head stopped him from doing so. Killing the vampire hunter wouldn't bring her back. No matter what he did or how hard he wished, (Y/N) would always be gone. It wouldn't make her happy to see him murder someone on her behalf. The (H/C) haired girl wasn't like that, she was so peaceful and soft spoken with a heart of gold.

As he played with a small strand of (H/C) hair stuck to the side of her face, Laito brought a hand to her face and closed her open eyes. She needed to rest because soon they would be together. He promised her that on his life. They would be together till death due them apart.

* * *

Seiji tucked his hands casually within the pockets of his kaki pants. A feeling of tranquility apparent on his face as he listened to the brilliant sounds around him. With closed eyes, he concentrated on the many sounds that rang throughout the forest. The birds chirping softly, butterflies flapping in the night sky, and night creatures starting to roam their territory. All of the sounds were equally wonderful in the mans ears but none of them were more beautiful than that of a trigger being pulled. It rang loudly as it made contact with skin, pierced the heart, and caused warm blood to ooze from the open wound. All of it was so wonderful, he wished he had witnessed it all for himself. For now though, the sound and his imagination would have to satiate this desire.

In all his life, he never felt more proud. He had simply pushed the starting domino and let the rest of the chips fall wherever they were landed.

* * *

 _Love it? Hate it? Confused? Please feel free to leave a comment if you want :) Also, if you would like to request another Diabolik Lovers one shot, PM or just leave a review saying which brother you want. Thank you ahead of time for all the support!_


End file.
